Tree Bryan
Tree Bryan is a tree shaped robot armed with a spiked flipper and a rear cutting blade (previously, the robot had a pair of static spikes in place of the flipper). Although it had no luck in its initial two seasons, it had a great performance in Series 2.5, becoming the Foreigners champion. Builder TeeBry (formerly named Tre Bryan) has expressed possible interest in entering Series 3, although whether this would be with Tree Bryan or an all-new robot is unknown. Robot History Series 1.5 In the Foreigners qualifier it fought Losermit, YAOES and Sentenza Gaming as one of the two Canadian representatives. Tre Bryan shunted Sentenza Gaming across the arena and flipped it over at one point, however it was unaffected due to being invertible. YAOES left Losermit to be counted out and attempted to attack Tre Bryan. However Tre Bryan then shoved YAOES around while Sentenza Gaming tried to attack the bladed end of Tre Bryan. Tre Bryan then made a match-costing mistake by turning its attention to Sentenza Gaming. By doing so, YAOES was able to damage the huge saw blade of Tre Bryan with its flipping spike and caused the weapon to start smoking. Tre Bryan pushed Sentenza Gaming about, and in turn due to Sentenza Gaming's spike, lost a piece of protective armor. Sentenza Gaming was almost counted out while YAOES and Tre Bryan fought. It went to a judges' decision between YAOES, Tre Bryan, and Sentenza Gaming. It was a split decision between YAOES and Tre Bryan, as Tre Bryan won on aggression but YAOES won on damage. However, YAOES was named the victor due to immobilizing Losermit and damaging Tre Bryan, as Tre Bryan did not immobilize another robot and took the most damage of all the robots during the match. Series 2 A completely redesigned Tree Bryan was placed in Heat D, against Gaming Kick. Tree Bryan meets and immediately Gaming Kick is put under pressure and the body becomes damaged. After being attacked some more, a glitch sends Gaming Kick flying across the arena and into a CPZ, with Tree Bryan attacking it some more and disabling its weapon. Tree Bryan shunts Gaming Kick around and sends it towards the pit. The pit releases and Tree Bryan seeks an opportunity to finally kill off Gaming Kick, shoving it towards the pit, but Gaming Kick spins around which causes Tree Bryan to get one of its wheels caught on the rim of the pit. In a shocking twist, Tree Bryan ends up falling in the pit, eliminating it from the tournament. Series 2.5 Tree Bryan was chosen to represent Canada in the re-designed Foreigners competition, now a single-elimination tournament with robots matched at random, rather than by geographical area. In round 1, Tree Bryan was pitted against British entry Britain's Worst Gamer, described by Adam as a fight between two underachievers. From the start, Tree Bryan manages a flip of Britain's Worst Gamer, but it lands back on its wheels. Britain's Worst Gamer lands a hammer blow, crumpling Tree Bryan's front as Tree Bryan tosses it into the air. The two trade blows for a bit, but Tree Bryan overturns Britain's Worst Gamer near the pit, and drives on top of it, pinning it and preventing any attempts at self-righting by Britain's Worst Gamer. The Observabot separates the two, allowing Britain's Worst Gamer to self-right and Tree Bryan to engage head-to-head. Britain's Worst Gamer lands numerous hits with its hammer on Tree Bryan, but Tree Bryan's superior pushing power allows it to force Britain's Worst Gamer onto the arena flipper, tossing it onto its back once again where it appeared unable to self-right. Tree Bryan drives Britain's Worst Gamer towards the pit, but in a dramatic final moment, beaches itself on top of Britain's Worst Gamer directly next to the pit. Freeing itself from Britain's Worst Gamer, it caught its wheels on the pit, and it looked as though Tree Bryan might pit itself in a repeat of its Series 2 defeat. The Observabot eventually intervened, freeing Tree Bryan and leaving the clearly-immobilized Britain's Worst Gamer to be counting out, giving Tree Bryan its first victory on Banter Wars. Next, Tree Bryan went up against Gaming Kick in a rematch of their Series 2 fight. The two slow robots advanced on each other, with Tree Bryan getting underneath Gaming Kick and throwing it onto its back. The two became stuck against the arena wall, and Observabot had to separate the two. Tree Bryan dug its spiked flipper into the side of Gaming Kick, pushing hard and preventing the Austrian machine from freeing itself, or bringing its kicking axe into play. Meanwhile, the Observabot manages to pit itself. Somehow, the damage knocked one of Gaming Kick's drive wheels off, crippling its mobility. Tree Bryan takes a few blows from Gaming Kick as it tries to separate itself from the one-wheeled robot. Tree Bryan throws Gaming Kick into the air twice as Gaming Kick appears unable to fight back. After a few more flips, Tree Bryan parks itself once more on top of Gaming Kick, who is counted out, giving Tree Bryan a taste of vengeance as it moved on to the next round. In Round 3, Tree Bryan was faced off against Dutch entry Milimate. Milimate proved ill-matched against Tree Bryan, as its spinning bar was too high to hit Tree Bryan, while it was unable to use its flipper to throw Tree Bryan into its path as Tree Bryan spent the entire match throwing it around and onto its back. Eventually, Tree Bryan dumped Milimate in the pit to advance to the finals. In the finals, Tree Bryan met another surprising finalist, PhantomPhoenix, a veteran competitor who also had yet to win a match prior to the season's Foreigners competition. The two charged at one another, and Tree Bryan got under tossed PhantomPhoenix into the air, the Russian machine landing rear-end first. Although PhantomPhoenix tried to use its rear axe to self-right, Tree Bryan was too quick, pushing it onto the flipper which tossed PhantomPhoenix again. As PhantomPhoenix landed, it began to roll back onto its side thanks to the roll bars, but Tree Bryan, perhaps sensing an opportunity, rushed at PhantomPhoenix, pinning it against the arena wall and preventing it from self-righting. PhantomPhoenix was counted out, giving Tree Bryan the title of Foreigners champion. Tree Bryan also participated in the Sumo competition, where it faced Maple King, Sir Loin of Oreo, and Hit & Run in the qualifying round. The match began and all four robots began to tentatively push one another, with the exception of Hit & Run who dug its spiked wheels into the wedge of Tree Bryan before promptly losing meaningful control for the remainder of the fight. Tree Bryan and Maple King chained up and began to push Sir Loin towards the right side of the arena, however, Sir Loin managed to get itself off of Maple King, but in a fatal control error, it went full-throttle off of the other side of the arena, possibly to evade Maple King or attack Hit & Run. Hit & Run soon fell off on its own accord. Tree Bryan and Maple King lock noses, and, evenly matched, are motionless. Maple King tries to back away from Tree Bryan, but beaches itself on the flame grills. Although this seemed like curtains for Maple King, Tree Bryan backed off, turned, and drove off of the arena side, eliminating itself from the tournament in a baffling turn of events. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Foreigners, Qualifiers *Series 2: Heat D, Round 1 *Series 2.5: Foreigners Champion, Sumo Round 1 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Foreigners Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Robots with horizontal spinners Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots with flippers Category:Invertible Robots Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots to have driven into the pit Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses